Reagan Khiham
Reagan Khiham is the fourth child of the house of Khiham, formerly nobles in the breakaway kingdom of Goffrick. Personality Reagan has a fairly cynical outlook on the world due to her years fighting in the Goffricker War of Independence and ensuing rebellion. In spite of this, she tends to be fairly friendly, if a bit off-putting with her abrasiveness. She enjoys a hearty laugh about as often as she finds herself caught in a fit of temper. Over time, her exposure to good influences at the residence of Rufus the Just, namely Brika Cha and Rufus himself, have softened her edges some. ||This section contains spoilers for the podcast!|| In addition, as she reunites with various family members, she finds it harder to hang onto the anger which drove her for so many years, and finds herself lacking a clear purpose more and more. Backstory Reagan's family was in a small, breakaway kingdom from the larger Aminor Empire, the kingdom of Goffrick . Two other rebellions were stretching their forces thin, and the Duchess Mara declared your independence. Reagan's family was suddenly elevated from minor officials into Counthood. The swell of patriotism did not last, however. As the Empire settled into a soft peace, your new nation prepared for war. However, as the opening skirmishes began with Aminor Expeditionaries, it was the foe behind that delivered the knife. The Elves of the Harrowing Woods, long content to protect their borders, marched south. The nascent kingdom, her family's pride, was crushed. While in the POW camp, the other soldiers insisted that had the Elves not attacked, the kingdom would have weathered the storm. Perhaps, perhaps not. But her family's lands were on the northern border. She never asked what happened to those lands first hit. The Elves, long the target of racially motivated slaughter, had descended with a violence not seen in living memory. As if all the rage of their people was to be taken out on hers. After the war was concluded, she found her way south, to the city of Hintila. History (In game) ||This section contains spoilers for the podcast!|| Before the Noose Reagan was arrested for starting a bar fight the night that Anastasia Mannata made her move to send thieves into the von Teppler estate. The fight broke out when Reagan overheard some Hintilan soldiers speaking ill of her homeland and attacked. During the course of the job, Reagan attempted to kill Elaine von Teppler, one of the people responsible for the defeat of Goffrick and the wife of Erwin von Teppler, responsible for killing her father in the final push against Goffrick. Elaine escaped, leaving Reagan to fight with her bodyguard, Dreadbane, polymorphed into a Brass Dragon. After exchanging blows for a time, the two agreed to a truce, out of mutual respect for a fellow fighter. Reagan fled the von Teppler manor with Brika Cha, Montague Pensmouth, Lynne von Teppler and Wisteria. A Stranger Comes Knocking Reagan escorted the party of Brika, Monty and Lynne to the inn and brothel known as The Strange Bedfellows. Initially, she intended to part ways with them in the morning, leaving them to whatever fates they so chose. However, the team was contacted by Mr. Morris Kipling, who enlisted their assistance in returning Lynne to her family. As a means of securing Reagan's assistance, he informed her that several members of her family had survived the Goffricker War of Independence. Once thought to be the last survivor of House Khiham, Reagan now had a scrap of hope that her mother, her two sisters, and her brother had lived and could be found. With a promise of further information from Mr. Kipling in exchange for her cooperation, Reagan helped to cut a path through the city to return Lynne to her family safely. A neutral drop point was arranged at the residence of Rufus the Just. After fighting their way through the city, they arrived, and Reagan hid herself in anticipation of the von Tepplers' arrival. Locking herself in a shed feet away from where the von Tepplers were reunited with their daughter, Reagan covered her ears and did everything in her power to contain the shaking rage and fear that the sound of Erwin von Teppler's voice brought. After their departure and Lynne's safe return home, Reagan took a room at the residence, deciding this was as good a place as any to await news from Morris Kipling. Heels and Heroes As the days at the residence passed by, Monty received a letter from Lynne, asking for help. Her brother, Aldo von Teppler, had entered the Masked Mayhem, a popular annual wrestling competition in the city of Hintila. She was worried for his safety, considering how many people were trying to kill her, and asked that the party enter the Mayhem in disguise to ensure no harm came to him. Reagan adopted the persona of Duchess--or was it Countess?--von Blood, a grim caricature of the Elaine von Teppler that had used her magic to decimate the ranks of the Goffrickers in the last days of the war. She struggled to remember if she was a Duchess or Countess throughout the competition, to comedic effect. Through the course of the competition, another wrestler caught her attention, one Ghost of Goffrick, appearing to wear the armor of the rebels she ran with for six years following the loss of the war. When she was finally able to engage him directly, she knocked off his mask, revealing the face of her oldest brother, Antony Khiham. She escorted him to the medical tent, whereupon they shared a tearful reunion once he regained consciousness. He also informed her that their other brother, Brayson Khiham, had survived and was living with him in the city under an assumed name. With this revelation, Reagan had learned that her entire family, other than her father, had survived the war. As the excitement of the reunion dwindled down, a mysterious half-elven woman appeared, introducing herself as Hortensia Crow. She informed Reagan that they would need to have 'a conversation' at a later date, leaving her cryptically with only that information. Paralogue: Days Gone By In this flashback arc, we see Reagan, aged 16, during her years with the Goffrick Rebellion, serving under a fellow young rebel by the name of Kieran Benek. That Which is Buried Odd Overtures Inventory The Shield of the Thundering Bell: A family heirloom traditionally carried by the head of the Khiham family, a +1 Magic Shield that is engraved with a bell on it. When struck, it makes a tolling sound. Twice per day, you may strike it with your weapon to cast THUNDERWAVE at level 2. The SAVE DC is 15. ||'This section contains spoilers for the podcast!'|| The Sword Howling: A sword forged of a pale blue steel whose hilt is a snarling wolf head, a testament of the oldest story. +1 longsword with the following ability - Howl: Once per day, you may channel the sword’s howl as an action. Each creature within a 15ft cube in originating on you must make a WIS saving throw DC 15. On a failed save, they are Stunned for one minute. They may repeat this save at the end of each turn or whenever they take damage. Trivia *Reagan is proficient with cartographer's tools from her time in the resistance, when she would often scout alongside Kincy and assist in mapping out unknown areas. *She has a massive sweet tooth. *Reagan is left handed. Gallery Tshirt001.jpg|Reagan Khiham, Watercolor 2019 Img001 promoreagan.jpg|Goffricker Military/Resistance Uniform, 2019 Img030 reaganoriginalredo.jpg|Reagan Khiham, Portrait 2019 haveyoumetmyfriend001.jpg|Reagan and Brika at the Goring Dinner (That Which is Buried) 2019 friendspromo002.jpg|Friends, 2019 khihamfam001.jpg|Khiham Family Reunion, 2019 Category:Player Character